mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Принцесса Селестия/Галерея
Cмотрите также: Изображения образов Принцессы Селестии Первый сезон Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|Приглашение на бал Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|Незваные гости Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Celestia appears S1E13.png|Осенний забег Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Предчувствие Пинки Пай Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|Птица Феникс Princess Celestia raises the sun S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Celestia 'to once again honor' S2E02.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Princess Celestia raises an eyebrow S02E03.png|Нулевой урок Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|Пони из высшего общества Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png|День семьи Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Celestia begins talking to Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|Давно пора Celestia just like us S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля CelestiaHappyS2E24.png|Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Celestia angry S2E25.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 1 Celestia 'Far better than I have a student' S3E2.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 2 Princess Celestia with the delegates from Saddle Arabia S3E5.png|Магическая дуэль Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10.png|Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай Princess Celestia reunite with my sister S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Девочки из Эквестрии Princess Celestia explaining EG.png|Девочки из Эквестрии Четвёртый сезон Princess Celestia -you may no longer be my student- S4E01.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Princess Celestia Activating the Elements S04E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Twilight levitating flash card showing Celestia and two flyers S4E21.png|Экзамен на раз, два, три! Spike -It's for Rarity!- S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Celestia gesturing to Twilight's seat S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Celestia wakes up from her nightmare S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Celestia with glowing eye S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Пятый сезон Memory jewel of The Best Night Ever S5E3.png|Замок, милый замок Princess Celestia -can you imagine- S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Celestia -Princess Cadance will dedicate- S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Twilight smiles at Celestia S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png|Рарити идёт по следу! Princess Celestia receives a letter S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Princess Celestia ready for war S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Princesses Celestia and Luna in clown costumes running S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Mane Six and friends in complete shock S6E1.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Celestia clearing the storm clouds S6E2.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Rarity, Spike, and the other Princesses look at Twilight S6E5.png|Испытания огнём Princess Celestia sighing S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Princess Celestia in a sea of scrolls S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Thorax bowing to Princess Celestia S6E26.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 2 Седьмой сезон Princess Celestia "watching your student shine" S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Princess Celestia looks skeptical at Starlight S7E10.png|Королевская проблема Twilight Sparkle -so much anti-friendship-!- S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Fluttershy looking for Twilight Sparkle S7E20.png|Полезная информация Princess Luna -fond memories of our old teacher- S7E25.png|Борьба теней. Часть 1 Princess Luna -don't ask for those essays- S7E26.png|Борьба теней. Часть 2 IDW комиксы Jetpack Comics Issue 4 Variant.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (комиксы) Comic Micro 8 Larry's Cover.jpg|My Little Pony Micro-Series Friends Forever issue 3 cover A.jpg|My Little Pony: Friends Forever MLP Annual 2013 page 6.jpg|Другое Разное Queen by fyre flye-d4axiq5.jpg|Концепт арт Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 1.png|Замок Кантерлот Princess Celestia plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png|Товары Comic micro 8 cover A.jpg|Другое en:Princess Celestia/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей